The Strange Case Of Spirit Masters
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For the residents of Power Rangers City they once thought that life was going to be just fine for them. That is until the villains invaded a village and murdered the innocent families that lived there. So when Wyatt does come they then now know that he's here with a reason to help those who need him the most.
1. Chapter 1

Finding The Real Case File

By Wyatt. W. Buell

Ok so I know this is gonna sound weird but apparently the case file I showed you was the wrong one and yes it's my fault because I seriously thought that was the real case file.

But no it was the fake case file and really Tommy didn't really didn't do the investigation at all and just learning that was really surprising to me and the other 3.

As we were searching for the real case file it then became a mystery because really we didn't think it would exist at all.

But then we finally found it and it turns out Carter did the investigation instead of Tommy and what we found next would be quite crazy and yes this is the real case file and not the fake one.

And yes since Carter's doing this then it would show more of who knew me and how I was able to help them.

With that said let's begin the real case file the one that Carter Grayson does the investigation.


	2. Chapter 2

The Thought Of Wyatt Coming Here

By Carter Grayson

Man I would be quite surprised if Wyatt did come because really he might be the one person we needed right now and if he really did then I honestly can't wait.

Oh i'm sorry did you just heard my thought? Well before I continue on allow me to introduce myself.

I'm Carter Grayson Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger and no Tommy isn't doing this investigation I am and why you ask.

Well i'll explain that later but for right now just the thought of Wyatt coming here and if he really did then it would be what we've been waiting for an angel who cared and who would help us get through a tough time.

And honestly if really does then that would mean so much to me and these guys because we've been through hell and somehow we're able to survive that.

But before Wyatt would come we had to go to war with the villains over something that would piss anyone of us off: an attack that would lead us to this unforgivable war.


	3. Chapter 3

How We Got Into This Mess

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now for us here in Power Rangers City once we thought life was going to be just fine for all of us.

Because really we had nothing to worry about anything and that would be just fine for us.

As for me well I was with my fellow Lightspeed Rescue teammates Dana Chad Lee Joel Kelsey and Ryan and we did enjoy life and we thought it would only get better for us.

That is until one unfortunate day fate would change that for us when the villains invaded a village and even worse there were families there and they sadly died and even worse Eric Myers the Quantum Ranger died in the ambush.

Once it became clear that this was no accident we then knew in order to bring justice to the families who died during the surprise attack by going to war with the villains and in doing so we were out of our damn minds if i'm going to be honest with you.

But we also knew once we did this there will be no going back.


	4. Chapter 4

Going To War

By Carter Grayson

Now the very next day Mayor Zordon declared a national emergency one that would matter to us more than ever before.

As we were getting ready me and my fellow teammates weren't sure about doing this but they also knew if we letted them get away with this then what the hell is wrong with us?

So as everything was getting ready we then knew this was going to be the biggest moment of our lives and that once we would do this there would be no going back from this.

But we had to do this war because those bastards shouldn't be able to get away with this ever.

And it was our time to end their reign of terror once and for all before it's too late.

So in a way doing this would be crazy to most but for us it was the only way to bring justice back to order.


	5. Chapter 5

Being In The War

By Carter Grayson

Now we seriously thought that this was going to be easy for us but boy we were so wrong because at first we weren't able to continue on with this and also we almost gave up.

Because really we haven't been through a hell worse than this ever but we had to continue on because there was no choice left for us.

And as for me well I lost my fellow teammates when they wanted to go make sure we were going to be okay.

But was in store for them was mine bombs and they fell victim to the bombs and sadly I wasn't able to save them and that will always be my biggest regret in my life.

And well this was tough but the fact of losing your friends and co rangers can be a punch in the stomach.

So it did prove that this war was never really needed and yet in doing this war it causes more pain than good.

And as we were getting close to a win we were pretty sure if one of us finished this for good it would help end this war once and for all.

But Tommy did probably the bravest thing i've ever seen and i'll never forget that very moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy's Heroic Sacrifice

By Carter Grayson

Now Tommy Oliver was my good friend and yes he once told me that he would do an investigation after this was over.

But as the war continued on however I really wasn't sure if he was going to make it or not.

However he kept going and it surprised the hell of me for him being so brave during this.

And as we were getting close to ending this war once and for all Tommy knew he had to end it before it gets worse.

So used all of his ranger powers at once and in doing so he was able to end the war but sadly he never got to see what would happen next because after his heroic sacrifice because he died and before he died he wanted me to do the investigation for me and not him and I then promised that I would do it but only because I care.

And then he sadly died in my arms on that day but me and the others who knew him will never forget how brave he was for fighting in this war.


	7. Chapter 7

Heading Home

By Carter Grayson

As we were finally heading home from this war it was probably the toughest for me and the others because I lost my fellow Lightspeed Rescue teammates and we even lost Tommy Rocky Aisha Udonna and the Spirit Rangers.

But then I knew something was wrong because usually the Wild Force would be here right now but we weren't sure if they were okay so I told Wes to go see if they are okay.

Sadly Lucas and Trip weren't able to find them and I was worried as the others were because Merrick lost his life in trying to get them out of the way of the war.

And this was going to be tough for us if they did die but we didn't give up because we would never give up on losing faith.

And then it happened and what would come next would show that angels do exist after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Hearing About Wyatt

By Carter Grayson

Then and I will never forget this the Wild Force Team came back and I was honestly shocked because I thought that they were done for.

But then they start talking about how Wyatt and his friends saved them and how thankful they are of them saving their lives and then it became clear that maybe Wyatt and his friends must've heard their cry for help and they must've saved them and I did ask them if that was true or not they did believe that they saved them because they cared.

And for me it became a mystery to me that if Wyatt and his friends were able to save their lives then I wanted to know why because really i'm just curious because honestly I thought they were lost for good.

Oh and Wyatt if you're reading this well sadly the other 4 Wild Force members moved away from Power Rangers City but Danny did move in with Kendall Morgan and her best friend Buddy so Wyatt I do hope you come because I want to know for myself of how you were able to save their lives.

My Comment: Oh Carter you're about to find out soon just not right now.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's Wyatt

By Carter Grayson

Now it seriously happened I swear to god this was truly the most life changing moment ever because seriously I thought this would never happen and yet it did.

It all began on quite a windy day where I was just minding my business when I saw a little boy flying a kite and was also having trouble so I decided to help him out and then it happened because we thought the kite was gone but Wyatt was in the sky and got it and there he was and yes I couldn't believe it because I thought this was a dream but really it wasn't.

As he was coming in I was in disbelief because there was no way in hell it was seriously him because I seriously thought it was joke.

But once he came near me it wasn't a joke or a dream because he was as real as it gets and yes my mouth was open because why not honestly.

"Close your mouth Carter your not a blowfish." he then said to me

And I then closed my mouth and just him saying that to me was amazing because no one would ever say that to me like he did.

So I then took him to Mayor Zordon and boy if this is just the beginning then it would be quite crazy.

My Comment: Yes Carter this is just the beginning my friend.


	10. Chapter 10

The Talk With Wyatt

By Mayor Zordon

Well Carter since you're doing this then allow me to explain our talk with Wyatt.

As he came in Alpha then said " Wait a minute Wyatt is that really you?"

"Yes Alpha it's really me and Mayor Zordon thanks for letting me be here to help these folks." he then said to me

"Oh Wyatt thank you for being here because I seriously thought it wouldn't be possible for you to come here." Alpha then said

And Alpha then left us to discuss what to do next.

"Now Wyatt have you been aware of this war?" I then asked

"Why yes i've been hearing about this cruel war and me and my friends did get the note from Princess Shayla that the Wild Force team needed to be saved so we were able to save them." he then replied

"That's good to hear and I take it you will be helping us go through this hard time?" I then asked him

"Yes I will and I will also be taking Danny to my home in the Enchanted Forest because well it's going through a makeover right now but it will be once the weekend comes." he then replied

"Well since you're finally here Wyatt I do hope you know what you're doing." I then said as he was leaving my office.

My Comment: Don't worry Mayor I know what i'm doing and I will be here for those who need me the most.


	11. Chapter 11

The Others Hear About Wyatt's Arrival

By Carter Grayson

Once Wyatt was done with Mayor Zordon I then knew I had to tell the others about the news that Wyatt's here.

And as I was doing so some were shocked to hear that he was really here.

While the others just weren't sure yet but they were hopeful Wyatt would do the right thing in helping them.

So overall it's been a mixed reaction so far but i'm sure he would be the one we need right now.

My Comment: Relax Carter I know what i'm doing.


	12. Chapter 12

How Wyatt And His Friends Saved The Wild Force Team

By Princess Shayla

Ok Carter since you did ask then alright i'll tell you about how he and his amazing friends saved the Wild Force Team.

It all began when life was going to be just fine for us and we did think this would last forever.

That all ended when the villains murdered the innocent families in the surprise attack so the team decided to go to war and I did try to warn them.

But Danny was the only one who heard my warning but the other 4 didn't so I prayed that they would be okay.

Then I had one last call from Merrick and that he got them in the Dark Cave and that was the last time I would ever hear from him because he then died trying to protect the others.

And yes I thought there was no way to find them but then I remembered that I could contact Lugia the Spirit of the Enchanted Forest and he could help me.

So I was able to call him and he then came to the Animarium and then said "don't worry princess I will find a way to find them."

As he left I then prayed that they would be okay and then when they finally came home I was more than thankful because if they died I don't think life would matter anymore.

Then I started hearing about how Wyatt and his friends saved them and then I remembered what Lugia said and I was convinced that he must've told them to go save them.

And Wyatt if you're reading this then thank you and your friends for saving the Wild Force team.

My Comment: You're always welcome Princess and it's our pleasure to help those in need.


	13. Chapter 13

My Weekend With Wyatt Part 1

By Danny Delgado

Now since Wyatt I was did hoping he had something planned and he did because once he was finally here I then got a text from him saying that he will be letting me spend the weekend with him.

"So Danny you're going to spend the weekend with Wyatt huh?" asked Kendall Morgan my roomate

"Well yes because he did invite me and sorry you won't be able to because of work." I then replied

"Yeah i'm sorry Danny but work is being a pain in my ass right now but once I do leave that job me and Buddy will join you with Wyatt." she then said to me

"It's going to be okay and since it's time to see Wyatt again then maybe this won't be such a bad idea." I then said

Just then Buddy her best friend who's a stuffed teddy bear with the color teal over him then said to me "Oh Danny I do hope you have this weekend and please do tell me about how it went."

"I will Buddy." I then said to him

And so I left to go be with Wyatt for the weekend and it would be the best thing i've done in a long time.

Once I was at the train station I then saw Wyatt was in a train car and I was able to find where he was sitting and once I found my seat the trip then began.

"Hey Danny man it's been too long since we last saw each other and really I can't wait for this because it's been a few days since I left the place and i'm pretty sure it'll be all set for us." Wyatt then said

"Yes Wyatt I bet it will and really thanks for inviting me because really it's about time I finally see you again." I then said

"Anytime Danny and thanks for doing this since the other 4 moved away and i'm sorry to hear that." he then said

"Yeah they just wanted to find a new home but I stayed and I moved in to a new home and my room mate Kendall Morgan and her stuffed teddy bear friend Buddy actually needed a new room mate so I moved in their apartment and I do wish they could see this." I then said as the trip was continuing

"Oh I understand and maybe once Kendall leaves her old job then maybe we should do a day out in the Enchanted Forest and if that goes well then maybe you guys should spend the weekend together at my place." he then said

"That's a good idea and i'll definitely keep that in mind." I then said

Once we finally made it we then got off the train and headed for his home.

And as we finally made it we passed the old cottage that no one needs we then saw the new entrance and it was clear the door definitely needed an update.

But it looked just fine for us and as Wyatt opened the door for the very first time we then went through the door and what came next would show that it would be a good idea to spend a weekend the right way.

Once we were finally here it was quite interesting at first because we started following a trail and in doing so we were able to see what this place had in store.

As we were following the trail we got to see a new bridge was set and it was tough and that was good and then we saw the new map that showed where everyone lived and it would be so needed.

While we were on the trail Wyatt was finally able to see The Blue Knight for the first time in a while and he was glad to see him too and I was able to shake his hand.

He then told us to keep going and that his friends are here and that they would be there for us.

And once we were finally able to find them they first hugged Wyatt because they really missed him.

Then Peter came over to hug me and I embraced it because it was good to see them again.

Once that was done we then went on a walk and on the way Lugia was there patiently waiting for Wyatt and he went to sit next to him.

"Hey Lugia." he then said

"Oh Wyatt I see you're finally back and don't worry we didn't leave here but rather we made it better." he then said to him

"Sorry if it's been a few days but couldn't take it anymore being away from you and the others." he then said

"It's okay Wyatt and thanks for coming back and don't worry this will never happen again." he then said to him

And once they were done we all went to bed so that we were all set for tomorrow.

And yeah I got a feeling this will be a very good weekend.

My Comment: Yes Danny it will be.


	14. Chapter 14

My Weekend With Wyatt Part 2

By Danny Delgado

So when the next morning came me and Wyatt decided to take a walk around the forest and see what's changed and what hasn't.

And in doing this it would give me a chance to talk to Wyatt about what my life has been like since I moved into Kendall's apartment.

"So Danny I heard you moved into Kendall's apartment and I got to know what it's like being with her and Buddy?" he asked me

"Well it's not so bad actually because they needed a room mate who would help with the rent and I was more than willing to help them out and while Kendall was at work I would be with Buddy reading with him." I then replied

"Oh really and I take it he likes reading?" he then asked me

"Yes he does but i'm worried about Kendall because when I moved in she had to deal with work at the Luggage Company." I then replied to him

"Oh so she works and you stay home to watch Buddy but really don't you think it's time for her to leave her job?" he then asked me

"Well actually she mentioned that to me but if the old head leaves then maybe we make life work for us." I then replied to him

"I'm sure that once she does leave then maybe life will be just fine for you guys." he then said to me

And as the sun was setting then night would come and first the fireflies came and they were cool because seeing fireflies has always been an idea i've had for a long time and now that I finally get to see them for myself then that was a dream come true.

We then ended the day with stargazing and the stars were beautiful to see even at night and a picture of stars isn't even enough to explain the real beauty of seeing stars in real time.

Honestly this weekend wasn't such a bad idea after all.

My Comment: Yes Danny you definitely won't regret this weekend.


	15. Chapter 15

My Weekend With Wyatt Part 3

By Danny Delgado

When the last day came I then knew Wyatt wanted to do something fun indeed.

So his friends wanted us to take a walk because they didn't want to ruin the surprise so we were okay with that.

And after yesterday's chat it's clear to me that Wyatt is a great listener and he knew what was going on with me and honestly I thank him and his friends because they mean so much to me because if it wasn't for them then I wouldn't be here today.

Once they were all set we then went to see what the surprise was and it was a party for us and that was very nice of them because I always knew they had one last surprise left for me.

And as the party was going on I then knew this was amazing because this weekend has been amazing and I can't thank them enough for one great weekend.

Once the party ended and everything was cleaned up me and Wyatt decided to watch the sunset together.

"Well Danny the end of the great weekend has come but really thanks for doing this." he then said to me

"Anytime and thank you for inviting me because really this was the best weekend i've had in so long." I then said to him

And we both enjoyed the sunset together and the next morning I would head back home.

As I was on the train Kendall then called me to let me know that she can finally leave the Luggage Company and that we can finally spend time with each other and with Buddy.

And honestly Wyatt you never disappoint when it comes to being around you.

My Comment: Yes Danny I couldn't have agreed more.


	16. Chapter 16

Learning From What I Just Read

By Carter Grayson

Man if i'm going to be honest doing this investigation wasn't such a bad idea because doing this will help me understand who Wyatt is and don't worry I won't force him to confess anything too important because he's my friend and I would never do that to anyone.

And since Wyatt's here then i'm pretty sure this will be a good idea after all.

My Comment: Yes Carter this will work.


	17. Chapter 17

Now That Wyatt's Here

By Carter Grayson

Well now that Wyatt is here then honestly I can't wait to see what comes next and since he's finally here now might be the perfect time to learn more about him.

And in doing this maybe i'll be able to do an experiment where him and the other 3 might spend some time together.

Boy since he's here now is the perfect time for him to help those in need.

My Comment: Yes Carter i'm here because those who need me will know I do care.


End file.
